


Separation Anxiety

by GilliganGoodfellow



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In a lake, Not Beta Read, Post-Series, So does Martin, The Rowdy 3 build a moat, Vogel goes for a swim, Vogel needs a hug, WIP, in winter, tooth fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilliganGoodfellow/pseuds/GilliganGoodfellow
Summary: “Why are you wet?”“I looked in the lake.”“Under the ICE.”“It’s where I’d hide, Boss.”C1 - Vogel wakes up to an empty camp, and immediately fears the worst.C2 - In which Beast has a plan, and Cross is the tooth fairyC3 - Vogel has a nightmare, and the Rowdy 3 decide to take actionC4 - “The Rowdy 3 doing quiet time.” Amanda said. “I should record this for prosperity.”





	1. “I looked in the lake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance, because this is my first written work for AGES so I am probably rusty.

Martin looked up at the sky, his arm naturally falling in place around Amanda’s shoulders as she, in turn, rested her head against him. Her own hands were wrapped around an oversized paper cup of coffee from the gas station they had just visited. It wasn’t the best coffee she had ever drunk, but it was warm, and right now that was the priority as they walked down the small, snow covered forest road.

They had parked up off road in a small wooded clearing that comfortably reminded them of Wendimoor, and therefore freedom as far as Martin was concerned. It felt open here, safe. And for the first time in a very long time, he felt that he was able to relax and let his guard down.

Not completely. Never completely. One eye scanned the group walking in front of them. Gripps and Cross were comparing fight stances as they walked, while Beast was studying the bushes and trees she walked past. Vogel was back at camp, the group having decided to leave him where he was after finding him curled up asleep in the van.

Martin must have tensed slightly, because Amanda looked up at him. “What?”

“Ain’t right, Vogel sleeping during the day.” Martin said. “Means he’s not sleeping right at night.”

Amanda gave him a sad smile. “It’s was a long three months. And - yeah, the road was tough sometimes.”

Martin nodded. “Remind me to talk to him later.”

“You going to go Pappa Bear on him.” Her smile grew as Martin threw her a look of mock annoyance.

“Oh come on.” She punched his shoulder. “You think I don’t know why it was him that you told to get me away from Blackwing.”

Martin tensed at the mention of the name, and Amanda stood up straighter, turning slightly in the half hug she was being given. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Martin took a deep breath, holding it for a second before letting it out slow.

“Do you, um, you know?” She shrugged. “Do you want to talk about it.”

“You don’t want to hear it.”

“Yes I do.”

This time the angry look that Martin threw her was far from amusing. “Trust me, Drummer.”

“Okay.” She nodded, settling back to rest her head against his shoulder. Her hand, warm from gripping the coffee mug, wrapped around his. “But I’m here if you change your mind about that.”

Martin didn’t reply, but his hand returned her grip with a gentle squeeze while his gaze passed over the group again. He felt himself relax a bit more as he saw the scene now playing out.

“I hate rats, Red.” Cross was backing away, hands held out in front of him as Beast innocently hopped up, the rodent held like a teddy bear in her arms.

“Pet.” Beast said.

“Martin!”

“Pet the rat, Cross.” Martin said, his embrace around Amanda tightening as she, too, struggled to hold back a laugh at Cross’s predicament.

“Come on guys.” Cross backed up further, flinching slightly as his back hit a tree. “Warning you, Red. I ain’t good when cornered.”

“You don’t want to pet?” Beast said, now holding the rat out.

Gripps finally taking pity on Cross, adjusting his hat on his head as he spoke. “Can I hold the rat, Beast?”

Beast spun round, delighted as she held the rat out for him while, behind her, Cross tiptoed away with a visible sigh.

“Didn’t take you for a coward, Cross.” Amanda called out, still grinning.

“No fair, Drummer. They got diseases and teeth and - and tails. Like worms growing out of them. Ain’t right.”

Martin smiled. “Better put the rat back where you found it, Beast. Might have family round here.”

Beast nodded, giving the rat a quick kiss on the head before obediently returning to the bush where she had found it.

“Didn’t know you were sentimental.” Amanda said with a low, amused voice.

Martin shook his head. “Don’t want a rodent living in the van.”

Amanda laughed. “Sure.”

Cross was still ranting. “You know that black death thing was caused by rats. And-” Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted as suddenly all three Rowdy’s became distracted, Martin taking a deep breath of the air, and growling.

“What?”

Martin let go of Amanda, acknowledging Gripps and Cross with a nod as the three formed a line in front of Amanda and Beast.

Amanda stepped forward. “What is it?”

“Something’s got Vogel scared.” Gripps said. “Real scared.”

“Won’t be scaring him for long.” Martin said, his fists clenching.

Cross looked over his shoulder at the girls. “We say run, Amanda, then you get Red and you go.”

Amanda nodded, dropping her coffee and instinctively taking Beast’s hand.

The Rowdy 3 stepped forward into their camp, noticing immediately that the van door was open. They separated, each taking a direction as they searched the camp, listening as they did so, but hearing nothing.

“Vogel?” Martin risked calling out, looking left and right. When nothing happened, he called again.

“GUYS!” Vogel seemed to fly out of the trees, hitting Cross and immediately engulfing the older Rowdy in a hug. Cross quickly noticed that, as well as clearly being hyperactive at this point, Vogel was soaked to the skin and shivering.

“You’re here.” The youngest Rowdy cried out. “You’re okay. You -” He let go of Cross and grabbed Gripps. “I woke up and you weren’t there. I thought Blackwing had come back, you know?”

“You didn’t see the note we left?” Amanda said.

“Note?”

Cross hit Gripps’s arm. “I TOLD you to use bigger paper.”

Meanwhile, Vogel was now addressing Martin. “I looked for Drummer, because I know that’s what I have to do. If Blackwing come back. Get her out of her. That’s what you told me to do. But I couldn’t find her. Or you. And I thought I’d let you down - and her down - and you weren’t ANYWHERE and -” Vogel’s voice cracked as a shiver shook his frame in a way that looked painful. “And I was alone and you weren’t HERE.”

Amanda looked Vogel up and down. “Why are you wet?”

“I looked in the lake.”

“Under the ICE.”

“It’s where I’d hide, Boss.” Vogel whined as Martin grabbed his shoulders from behind and pulled the younger man into his chest, running his hands up and down both of Vogel’s arms in an attempt to work some warmth into them.

Cross was already working on building up their cooking fire, while behind Amanda the van door slammed as Gripps stepped out, holding clothes and towels that he had conjured up (Because Amanda was convinced by this point that the beanie clad Rowdy had magical conjuring abilities when it came to finding blankets etc). The clothes were far too big for Vogel, but fashion was not the chief concern.

Martin acknowledged Gripps’s efforts with a nod as he caught the thrown towel with one arm. The other was holding Vogel who, by this point, had turned to bury his face in Martin’s chest. It wasn’t immediately clear whether the youngest rowdy’s shaking frame was the result of the cold or him sobbing, but Amanda knew that look on Martin’s face.

Shaking the towel, Martin gently pushed Vogel out of the embrace, but kept a hand on his shoulder. “Okay, Jacob. Let’s get you dry.”

Cross turned to Amanda, an odd look on his face. “You girls maybe want to be somewhere else for a minute?”

“Yeah.” Amanda nodded, knowing that it wasn’t really a question. She took Beasts arm and headed off into the van, risking a quick glance before shutting the door to see Gripp’s wrestle Vogel out of his sodden shirt right before Martin wrapped the towel around him. Cross, meanwhile, was tending to the now very warm looking fire.

Smiling at the odd domesticity of it all, Amanda slid the door shut, giving Vogel some privacy as he was helped into the dry clothes.

  



	2. The Tooth Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cross is the Tooth Fairy

Cross gritted his teeth. “This is bad.”

Martin grunted in acknowledgement. 

“We should probably go up there and get her.”

The Rowdy leader turned to face him. “After you.”

“Guys?” Amanda asked, the look of confusion on her face clear as she regarded the two men stood side by side at the foot of the tree. “Where’s Vogel?”

Cross didn’t look away from the tree. “By the fire with Gripps.”

“What are you looking at?” She followed their maintained line of sight into the tree, “BEAST!”

“Hi Witchicookoo.” Beast waved from the high up branch she was sitting on, before continuing to climb further.

“Why is Beast in a tree?”

“She’s afraid of heights.” Cross said.

Amanda looked at the Rowdy, mouth agape. 

It was Martin who spoke next. “She’s trying to make herself scared so Vogel can eat.”

“Okay, that’s actually adorable.” Amanda said, before shouting back up into the tree. “Beast. You’re going to break your NECK.”

“She’ll break more than that. She’s pretty high up.”

“Not helping, Cross.”

“Hey. I’m just saying it how it is. This ain’t my fault.”

“Is.”

Cross hit Martin’s shoulder. “Shut up, Martin.”

Martin turned back to Amanda. “Beast went asking what Vogel’s favourite food was, and Cross said terror.”

“I DIDN’T KNOW IT WOULD CAUSE THIS.” Cross shouted, pointing into the tree.

“Cause and effect, boy. Cause and effect.”

“I hate this crazy gang.”

“Beast.” Amanda called again. “Get down from the tree NOW.”

And Beast jumped.

“NO!” All three shouted in unison, rushing to try and get beneath Beast as she fell. It was Martin who caught her, although the force of Beast’s impact had the Rowdy over on his back on the ground. 

The Wendimoorian girl was now surrounded in a blue glow.

“It worked.” Martin called. “Get Vogel.”

Cross was already heading back to the camp as Martin stood, helping Beast up. “Hold on to that feeling, girl. You’re doing great.”

Beast nodded, her breath hitching as the nerves shook her, but she still managed to give Martin her recently learned gesture of two thumbs up.

Vogel looked dazed when Cross returned to the tree with him. Still dressed in clothes that were far too big, up to and including Martin’s boots and Gripps’s hat, he looked even smaller and younger than usual. The illusion was not helped by the fact that he currently held the facial expression of someone who had been woken from a nap and was very confused.

“Dinner time.” Cross gently nudged the Rowdy forward at the same time as Martin gave Beast a small push. Vogel raised his hand and started to feed. 

When he was done, Beast laughed, apparently having enjoyed the experience. 

“Thanks, Beast.” Vogel muttered, giving her a small smile.

She responded by jumping up and down on the spot. “Again?”

“Maybe later.” Martin said. 

Cross patted her shoulder. “You did good, Red. Thanks.”

Beaming at the compliment, she kissed Cross on the cheek and then ran off in the direction of their camp.

“You should stay near the fire, Vogel.” Amanda said, taking the youngest Rowdy’s hand. “You need to keep warm. You could get really sick otherwise.”

“Sick. That would be bad.” Vogel nodded.

“Very bad.” Amanda said, moving her hand up to rest against the back of his neck. “You want to sleep some more?”

“Can we break some stuff first?” He looked from Amanda to Martin, and Amanda couldn’t help but think of a child checking with both Mum and Dad. 

Martin shook his head, his voice tense. “You get some more sleep, Vogel. Maybe break stuff tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Vogel nodded as he let Amanda lead him back to camp, turning back one more time to smile at Martin and Cross before the trees obscured them from view, and he turned back to Amanda. “Martin was angry. Is Martin angry with me?”

“What? No, Vogel.” Amanda reached out, taking his other hand as she stood in front of him. “He’s just upset that you got so scared today. It shouldn’t have happened. One of us should have stayed with you while you were asleep.”

“But that ain’t Martin’s fault. I’m the one that fell asleep.”

Amanda gave him a fond smile. “He cares about you. We all do. So he feels responsible when you’re upset.”

Vogel flinched. “Then why did he leave you and me behind when Blackwing came.”

Amanda looked down. “He didn’t want us to get hurt.”

“He didn't send Gripps and Cross away. He cares about them too, right?”

She let out a breath through clenched teeth, not sure how to answer that one. “Of course he does, Vogel. Just - maybe in different ways.”

“Different?” 

“Like - Well, you guys are like brothers. And you’re the BABY brother. So - “ Amanda shrugged “ - So like the older siblings always protect the baby sibling, and look after them.”

“So, when Martin sent me away, it was Cross and Gripps sending me away too. To keep me safe”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Vogel nodded. “That - That’s better.”

Amanda’s smile fell as Vogel started shivering. “Back to the fire with you. Come on.”

They continued walking, until Vogel pulled on Amanda’s arm again, stopping their journey. “What if Blackwing come again, and this time we can’t free them. You said we can’t go to Mars anymore.”

“Canada.” Cross called as he caught up with them. “It was Canada.”

“Wendimoor.” Amanda insisted. “And it won’t ever happen, Vogel. If Blackwing comes after us, we’ll get them, just like we did before.”

Vogel nodded. “But will it take so long, next time?”

Cross looked down, then looked at Amanda.

“Maybe not.” She let go of Vogel’s hand so she could hold Cross’s. “And there might not be a next time. Blackwing might leave us alone, now.”

Vogel nodded, although it was clear from his face that he wasn’t convinced yet.

“Martin’s sad.” Vogel pulled on Amanda's arm again, an excited smile on his face. “We should knock one of his teeth out, Drummer.”

Amanda stopped, waited a second, then looked back at Vogel. “What?”

“Teeth. You leave a tooth under a pillow, and when you wake up the next day, there’s a cookie. That always made me happy. Might make Martin happy too.”

Amanda looked from Vogel to Cross. “You did the tooth fairy thing with him.”

“Gripps did the tooth fairy thing.” Cross held up his hands in mock surrender. “I just broke into the staff canteen to GET the cookies.”

“Wait.” Vodel’s eyes widened as he looked at Cross. “YOU’RE the Tooth Fairy.”

Amanda burst out laughing.

Cross was clearly flabbergasted. “I ain’t the Tooth Fairy, Vogel.”

“But YOU made the cookies happen.” Vogel said. “When I was a kid and my teeth fell out.”

“Well - yeah.”

“Then YOU’RE the tooth fairy.” Vogel shouted, pulling Cross into a hug.

Looking at Amanda over Vogel’s shoulder, Cross raised a hand, index finger pointing at the sky. “I’m having a weird day.”

“I noticed.” Amanda said, grinning.

As they made their way back to camp, it was to find Beast devouring a bowl of soup

“Hope you are as hungry as Beast is.” Gripps said as he looked in the bucket held over the cooking fire. “Lots of crow soup here.”

“Soup.” Amanda walked up to Gripps and kissed his forehead. “Have I ever said that you’re my favourite Rowdy.”

Gripps smiled as he poured some of the soup into a bowl for Amanda.


	3. A Nothing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just sit, do nothing, and let the world happen around us.

When he woke up, the van was empty.

“Guys?” He looked left, right. Opened the door. The camp was empty, and chaos. Boxes strewn. A club shattered, broken, next to the destroyed sofa. 

Broken glasses. Blood on the shards.

“Guys?” He called again, turning in circles as he studied the trees. “Amanda?”

Footsteps. He turns to look behind him and it’s HIM. HIM. He panics, no, falls backwards, lands in the van, struggles, tries to get the door shut.

Priest smiles. “Hello Vogel.”

He screams and he can’t see but he can feel arms around him and he struggles. The arms tighten. Voices. He can’t make them out. It’s too hot.

“-calm down.”

He hits out, and feels his hand connect to something. Someone cries out. The hand is grabbed, pulled into his chest. He struggles more. “Let go of me.”

“Vogel!”

And he realises that the arms aren’t hurting him. This is okay. It’s familiar. He opens his eyes and he’s in the van and he leans his head against Martin’s chest and the arms are Martin’s and he’s okay. It’s okay. He’s safe here.

“There.” Martin whispers, rocking slightly. “Just a nightmare. Nothing bad happening. You get all that out.”

Vogel held the cloth of Martin’s coat in a vice grip as he fell apart, sobbing so hard he could barely breath. Whether it lasted minutes or hours he didn’t know, all he knew was the rocking motion, and the voice encouraging him to “Get all that bad stuff out.” Otherwise time stopped.

Finally he felt himself calming down, he could breathe properly again, but he made no effort to move.

 

Amanda studied her face in the rearview mirror. “Least I won’t have to worry about eye makeup for a few days.”

“Wow, Drummer.” Gripps’s mouth fell open as he saw her. “Where’d you get the shiner?”

“Vogel.”

“Vogel!” Gripps and Cross said together.

“It was an accident.” Amanda said, tapping just under the eye with her finger and wincing when she felt pain. “Think I might just go and lay face first in the snow for an hour.”

“Is Vogel okay?”

“He had a nightmare.” Amanda said, quietly. “Martin’s with him.”

“Rowdy sad?” Beast said, a crestfallen look on her face. “Can we make him unsad?”

“I don’t know, Beast.” Amanda said. “From what he was shouting before he woke up, I think it was Blackwing again.”

Gripps punched the tree that he was standing next to. “Hate that place.” 

“Here here.” Cross agreed.

Amanda quietly opened the driver door of the van and climbed inside. She sat in the seat for a moment, looking at the wheel, then turned to face the back of the van. Martin and Vogel were still sat there. The younger Rowdy’s eyes were unfocused as he looked out into the van, his face a picture of misery.

“So, you want to break some stuff today, Vogel?” Amanda tried to keep her voice light.

Vogel didn’t even look at her as he shook his head.

Martin loosened his hold slightly. “How about we let you drive the van round.”

Again, Vogel shook his head, which really worried Amanda. Saying no to breaking stuff was bad enough, but on any other day, Vogel turning down an offer to drive the van would have been a clue that he had been replaced by aliens.

She knelt down in front of Martin and Vogel. “What DO you want to do?”

It was a good minute before he replied. “A Nothing day.”

“A Nothing day?” 

“Then a nothing day it is.” Martin said. 

“What’s a nothing day?”

“Exactly what it says it is, Drummer.” Martin replied. “We just sit, do nothing, and let the world happen around us.” He adjusted his position slightly. “Might be more comfortable on that old chair we’ve got outside.”

Vogel nodded and let himself be pulled to his feet without a word. The nightmare had clearly been the last of what he was willing to deal with right then.

Amanda opened the van door to what could only be described as chaos.

“It’s not meant to go there.” 

“That’s where it fits.”

“Boys.” Martin said with a raised voice, getting the Rowdy’s attention. “What are you doing?”

“We’re building traps.” Cross said.

Gripps nodded behind him. “Ain’t going to be any Blackwing getting into this camp.”

“Assuming they use the path?” Amanda crossed her arms. 

“Already thought of that.” Gripps said.

“Gonna dig a moat. And fill it with water.”

“And spikes.” Beast said, throwing her arms wide.

“Okay, boys.” Martin sat Vogel down on the middle of the three seater chair. “Me and Vogel’s just going to sit here and watch that all.”

Cross nodded, then turned to get back to helping build the trap, while Gripps disappeared into the van. 

Martin sat down beside the youngest rowdy, his arm stretched across the back of the furniture. With a tilt of his head, he encouraged Amanda to sit on Vogel’s other side. “You warm enough?”

Vogel nodded, curling his knees into his chest as he watched the shenanigans in front of them with a plain expression. 

Amanda was slightly more animated. “Are those Wendimoor scissors?”

“It was under that old tarp.” Gripps said. 

“They were under - and why are there scissors in the van?”

“Just found them.” Gripps said, matter of factly.

“I have no words.” Amanda said, as she sat back on the chair, and turned to her two companions. “I am not even surprised anymore.”

Martin threw her a smile. “You miss being bored yet?”

She chuckled, shaking her head before leaning to rest it against Vogel’s shoulder. After a second, she sat back up. “We need music.”

Martin grabbed Amanda’s hand as she walked past, encouraging her to lean in close so he could whisper. “He likes that old 80s rock stuff.”

She nodded, and disappeared into the van to switch on the radio.

“Okay Red, you used a shovel before?”

Beast held it up like a baseball bat, and hit the ground with it.

Cross smiled. “That works.”

Beast became more animated as the music started blaring out of the van.

Gripps was holding two bricks in his hands. “These could crash on someone’s head.”

Cross turned, and pointed at the bricks with both hands. “Perfect.”

Beast continued to hit the ground, trying different directions until she found one that worked best to crack the slightly frozen ground. “Yeah.”

Amanda bit her bottom lip as she climbed back out of the van “Where did Martin go?”

Vogel looked at the seat, and they both looked up just in time to see Martin disappear into the forest, a club in his hand. 

“You stay here, okay Vogel.” She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “I’ll be right back.”

 

The club hit the tree with enough force to dislodge the bark, sending it flying in several directions. Martin reached back and took another swing from the other side, sending more bark to the floor and chipping the club. He backed up, and ran at the tree again, swinging twice, shouting with rage both times.

Then a third for good measure.

“Martin!”

He lowered the club, and turned to look at Amanda.

“I think you’ve killed the tree, Dude.”

He didn’t say anything as he lifted up the club and swung at the tree again. And again. And again. Stopping only when a hand rested on his shoulder, the other reaching down to take the club out of his hand, and drop it on the ground.

“Come here.” Amanda wrapped her arms around him, smiling when she felt his head rest on her shoulder. “Let’s just let the world happen around us for a while, yeah.”

“Yeah.”


	4. 1am in Japan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Rowdy 3 doing quiet time.” Amanda said. “I should record this for prosperity.”

Amanda wasn’t sure how much time passed before Martin sighed, stepping out of the embrace and picking up the club. “Owe you one again, Drummer.”

“The hugs come for free.” Amanda said, clasping the side of his arm. “You know, we can stay out here a bit longer.”

Martin shook his head. “Need to be back at the camp. Left them alone too long.” 

Amanda nodded, sighing. “Fine.”

She leant into his side as they walked back to camp. “I figured it out you know.”

Martin’s replied with a hum as he looked down at her. “What’s that?”

“You guys. Why you can do what you do. The Rowdy 3.” She held up four fingers. “Dirk said something about how you were all tools to fix the universe. And what you guys do is eat negative emotions.” She pointed at his chest, right above his heart. “You protect people. You’re hard wired for it. AND that makes you feel responsible when people around you are hurting.” She took his hand. “But you’re allowed to look after yourself too, Martin.”

“I ain’t the one that needs looking after.”

“Aren’t you?” Amanda stopped, turning him on the spot so he was facing her. “Because I JUST walked in on you murdering a tree.”

Martin shrugged. “Exercise.”

“Right.” Amanda whispered, nodding. “Of course. Exercise. Because everyone knows that a diet of cheap beer and pararibulitis is murder on the hips.”

Martin chuckled, then his face took on a more serious expression as he twisted a lock of her hair into his fingers. “I ain’t the one that needs you to be worrying about them right now.”

They both knew who he meant.

“Wish I could figure out how to help him feel safer.”

“Tried asking him?” Martin threw her a half smile.

“I hate seeing him upset. That time - ” She stopped herself from saying more, but Martin noticed the hesitation.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just - “ She bit her bottom lip, feeling like she was betraying a friend. “One time on the road, he broke into a closed 7-11, he wanted to steal food for me. And I waited in the car but he never came back out, so eventually I - I followed him in.” She shook her head.

Martin said nothing, waiting for her to carry on.

“I found him staring at cans of soup. SOUP. And just staring, and he said - he said he didn’t know what flavour I would like and that ‘Martin would know’.” She rested her head against Martin’s shoulder. “And Gripps would know how to cook it, and Cross would make something cool with the tin afterwards.” Amanda sighed. “That was pretty much the last thing he said for days. He got so low and, God he missed you guys so much.”

“Missed him too.” Martin whispered. “But he was better off on the road. Blackwing would have killed him.”

“He’s stronger than you think.”

“You know what made me, Gripps and Cross strong?” He looked her in the eye. “When we were in there.”

“Vogel?”

“Knowing HE was safe. Out here. With YOU. That YOU were safe.” Martin gently pushed her away, before turning so that his back was to her. “Start with, when they started to let us hear each other. We would make up stories about the adventures you two were having.”

“Did those stories include the dream dimension full of box head knights.”

Martin chuckled, and turned back around. “We said how you’d be looking after each other. And he’d be breaking stuff. And you’d be playing drums, and teaching him new words.”

Amanda nodded. “Yeah, actually taught him a few new words.”

“More than a few.” Martin tapped her on the forehead. “He talks better than he used to. I’ve noticed that.” 

Amanda smiled, allowing herself a moment to feel proud of herself in that regard. 

Martin’s expression softened. “He’s going to need you to look after him again, Drummer. Blackwing might not have captured him, but they still messed him up.”

“I’m here.” She said. “We all are. Cross, Gripps, Beast - You. We’re there for each other.”

Martin returned the nod, before pulling Amanda into a hug and whispering into her ear. “And I’m here for you.”

She couldn’t help but smile as a warm feeling settled in her chest. 

“Come on.” She said after a moment. “We should get back to camp.”

“Wonder how the moat’s coming along.”

Amanda laughed. “Do you think they’ll really build a moat?”

“One thing I know about Gripps and Cross is when those boys put their mind to something, it usually gets done.” Martin smiled fondly.

Amanda shook her head. “I wonder what normal families are like.”

Martin didn’t even hesitate with his reply. “I’d say our family is pretty normal, Drummer.”

“Witchicookoo.” Beast jumped in front of them, seeming to appear out of nowhere. She immediately grabbed Amanda’s hand, pulling her along while babbling. 

“Beast.” Amanda pulled her hand away. “BEAST I need you to slow down the babble talk.”

“Rowdy angry.” Beast pointed back in the direction of the camp. “Hitting ground. Come.” She grabbed Amanda again, who looked at Martin. Or rather where Martin had been standing. 

He was already gone.

 

“I can’t stand this anymore!” Vogel’s voice echoed sharply around the clearing as he grabbed a golf club from the roof of the van, jumping down. “Why are WE hiding? We can find THEM and stomp their ass.” He pointed at the van. “Drummer’s got the wand thing from the laughing lady. We can wipe them out with it.”

“Vogel!” Gripps scolded.

“We ain’t killers, Vogel.” Cross said, quieter.

“THEY’RE the killers. We just wipe Blackwing out, and we don’t have to hide anymore.” Vogel continued to shout. “Drummer’s safe and we’re ALL safe.”

“You need to calm down, Vogel.” Cross said, shaking his head.

“Come on Vogel.” Gripps said. “How about we bash up some of these traps. Give em a redesign.”

“I ain’t building TRAPS. THEY’RE the trap. We need to break THEM.”

“Vogel.” Martin’s voice was low as he stepped into the camp, but still managed to break through to the youngest Rowdy, who turned to face him. 

“We have to stop them, Martin.” He said, his voice breaking. “Or we’ll always be in danger.” 

“We’re safe Vogel.” Martin said. “We’re safe now.”

“No we’re NOT!” He hit the ground with the golf club. “Come on, let’s go already!” 

“Vogel.” Cross’s voice somehow managed to achieve the impossible of being louder than Vogel’s as he grabbed the hyperactive man.

Vogel fought his way out of the hold, immediately holding the golf club between him and Cross, as if daring the man to try and grab him again.

Beast pointed at Vogel as she and Amanda arrived at the camp. Nodding, Amanda went to stand next to Martin.

Gripps looked from Vogel to Cross, and then back. “This ain’t you, Vogel.”

“I just want us to be safe again.” Vogel’s voice was desperate as he hit the ground again with the club. “Why are you PROTECTING them?”

“We’re protecting YOU, Jacob.” Martin stepped closer, one hand held out. “Blackwing isn’t our fight. You need to give me that.” He indicated the golf club with a nod.

When Vogel didn’t move, Martin stepped forward again, and grabbed the club, only for Vogel to scream at the top of his lungs.

“NO!” Vogel shouted. “WE KNOW WHERE THEY ARE. WE CAN STOP THEM.”

Martin’s reaction was instant. He opened his mouth, and the youngest Rowdy was surrounded by blue light. It was probably only for a few seconds, but to Amanda and the others it seemed like forever before Martin stopped feeding. 

Amanda rushed forward, catching Vogel before he could hit the ground. She continued the descent, sitting on the ground with the dazed Vogel cradled against her. 

Martin went to take a step toward the seated pair, but stopped the instant that Amanda’s eyes connected with his own. The expression that she held was clear in its message. If Martin tried to touch Vogel, he would lose the arm.

“Amanda.” Cross said earnestly. “Martin needed to calm him down.”

“He’s more than calm, Cross.”

“He just needs to sleep it off, Amanda.” Gripps said. “He ain’t hurt. Never hurts you, does it?”

Cross nodded. “He’s just feeling a little dazed. Martin took a lot of anger out of him.”

Amanda nodded, her eyes still fixed on Martin as she spoke. “He’s not angry, he’s scared.” She said, her voice breaking. “We’re all scared. Martin the guys are building a MOAT around our camp. You just tried to kill a tree. And Vogel was cut off from his family and alone for THREE MONTHS, and he doesn’t want that to happen again. Who WOULD want that to happen again?” 

“I get that Drummer.” Martin knelt down to her height, eyes fixed on Vogel. “I get that.”

“We have to be there for each other.” Amanda looked from Martin to Vogel, who was regarding Martin with a blank expression. 

After a moment, the youngest Rowdy looked up at Amanda. “I’m sorry.” He slurred. “I messed up this time too, Boss.”

“It’s not your fault.” She embraced him, rocking him a few times before sitting back. “It’s not your fault.”

“Vogel.” Martin adjusted his position so he was sat down. “Is Amanda right. Are you feeling scared?”

Vogel nodded.

“Tell me about the last time when you didn’t feel scared?”

Amanda threw Martin a quizzical look. 

“Mars.” Vogel muttered after a moment. “Drummer had just found you guys and we’d fought off the blockheads and everyone was partying and dancing and then - “ He fell quiet.

“Then what?” Amanda whispered, but Vogel shook his head.

“Then what, Vogel?” Martin insisted.

“We all fell asleep in that hut.” His voice was so quiet that Amanda could barely hear him. “And the floor was small so we were all - together and - ” He scrunched his eyes shut, burying his face in Amanda’s shoulder while whispering something that only she could hear.

She responded by tightening her embrace, before whispering something in return. When Vogel nodded, she looked up at Martin. “Can you help me get him to the van?” 

Martin nodded, and that was the last word between them as they carefully helped Vogel into the van, Martin breaking away from the pair to grab sleeping bags and pillows while Amanda encouraged Vogel to sit down in the middle of the van.

Martin knelt down beside them, throwing one of the sleeping bags at Amanda while helping Vogel into one of his own. 

“Don’t want you getting too cold.” Martin said, matter of factly.

Vogel nodded, while pulling the sleeping bag up to his chest. 

Martin settled against the wall of the van, before wrapping one hand around the back of Vogel’s neck and gently encouraging him to lay down with his head on a pillow on Martin’s lap. Amanda sat down next to Martin, instinctively resting her hand in Vogel’s hair and stroking through it in what she hoped was a soothing manner. 

Neither of them realised that they had left the van door open until Beast closed it, shutting her, Gripps and Cross in the van with them. Already, the other two Rowdies were grabbing sleeping bags. 

“It’s the middle of the day.” Cross was arguing as he settled down in front of the group, winking at Vogel as he rested a hand on the younger man’s side. 

“It’s 1am in Japan.” Gripps said as he sat down next to Martin’s other side, a hand rested on Vogel’s leg. Gripps smiled at Beast as she bunny hopped in her sleeping bag and landed in the beanie clad Rowdy’s lap. 

“We ain’t IN Japan.” Cross argued, earning him an eye roll from Gripps.

“Boys.” Martin said, sternly. “Quiet time.”

“The Rowdy 3 doing quiet time.” Amanda said. “I should record this for prosperity.”

Beast looked over her shoulder at Amanda. “Memories.”

“Yeah, that’s us.” Amanda nodded. “Making memories.”

She was going to say more, before she realised that Cross was holding a finger to his lips, his smile widening as he pointed at Vogel who, curled up against Martin’s lap and surrounded by his Rowdy family, had quickly fallen into a deep sleep. 

It wasn’t long before Gripps and Beast were snoring too. 

Cross stayed awake, meditating while he focused on a spot on the ceiling, while Martin shifted his gaze from each member in turn, settling on Amanda. “You sleeping, Drummer?”

She shook her head. “You sleep. Cross and me have got watch.”

Martin adjusted his arm so it was draped comfortably over Vogel. He then rested his head against Amanda’s shoulder and, while she and Cross shared a smile, Martin finally relaxed into a deep sleep.

Amanda sighed, resting her head against the back of the van. She knew this wasn’t an instant fix, not for Martin and certainly not for Vogel, but as she watched her Rowdy boys sleep peacefully for the first time in how many months she allowed herself a small smile.

They might have been a little bit messed up at that point, but watch out world. They were the Rowdy 3, and they were on the mend. 


End file.
